Simplify the expression. $(-p-5)(5p-3)$
Solution: First distribute the ${-p-5}$ onto the ${5p}$ and ${-3}$ $ = {5p}({-p-5}) + {-3}({-p-5})$ Then distribute the ${5p}.$ $ = ({5p} \times {-p}) + ({5p} \times {-5}) + {-3}({-p-5})$ $ = -5p^{2} - 25p + {-3}({-p-5})$ Then distribute the ${-3}$ $ = -5p^{2} - 25p + ({-3} \times {-p}) + ({-3} \times {-5})$ $ = -5p^{2} - 25p + 3p + 15$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -5p^{2} - 22p + 15$